1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiving device for articles with a through-opening, in particular for materials in strip form wound up onto winding hubs or reels as wound rolls, comprising an L-shape basic frame and at fastened thereon least one receiving spindle and a separable container body for the complete enclosure of the articles,
2. Description of the Related Art
DE-U-8,900,764 discloses a container for pancakes. In it, the rolls are stored horizontally on spindle stubs in closed containers and are stacked one on top of the other. In it, only a few rolls of video tape can be stored.
For a container for a larger number of magnetic tape pancakes, the suspended mode of transportation for the rolls of tape is preferred.
DOS 4,139,463 discloses the arranging of a multiplicity of pancakes on 4 spikes in a 1.times.1 m container, special sophisticated robots being intended to carry out the loading and removal of the pancakes. In tape production and at the customer's premises, for example manufacturers of prerecorded tapes, this known system necessitates intermediate storage in magazines and, for this purpose, reloading of the pancakes twice, entailing the usual risk of damage.
Due to the size of the container, there is little to be gained from its use directly in the production process or in the recording process. The size of the container also cannot be reduced for return transportation.
The known receiving container for magnetic-tape pancakes according to US-A-5 094 346 comprises an L-shape basic frame with two horizontally projecting receiving spindles for the rolls of tape, over which a cover body can be fitted, which cover body, combined with the basic frame, completely closes off the rolls of tape. To remove the rolls of tape, it is necessary to take off the cover body, it not being possible to reduce the volume of the known receiving container, particularly since the volume of the cover body, made for example of plastic, cannot be reduced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a receiving device as specified in the introduction, which is of a size which can be handled, has a high capacity for pancakes in its transporting volume and has a space-saving working volume.